Detention Isn't So Bad After All
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Nerdy Jim Kirk got detention for the first time in his life and he was not expecting Leonard McCoy.


**Detention Isn't So Bad After All**

 **Nerdy Jim Kirk got detention for the first time in his life and he was not expecting Leonard McCoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and this was made for a tumblr friend of mine :)**

* * *

"You of all people have detention?" Nyota gasped at her blond friend who was pretending not to sulk into his textbooks.

"None of you believed me when I said Komack has it out for me, not even Professor Pike could get me out of this." Jim sulked, pushing his glasses up from where they were sliding down his nose.

"Perhaps calling Professor Komack by his last name alone has something to do with it Jim." Spock raised his eyebrow at his best friend who now had face planted into his history book.

"But the guy is an asshole." Jim whined before yelping when Nyota reached over to pinch his ear.

"Just try to be more pleasant when you are around him, I mean you're the adorable nerdy James T. Kirk, I'm sure you will win him over sooner or later." Nyota said firmly and the blond sniffed as he looked up at the dark skinned teen across from him.

"I guess so, I better get going. Don't want to be late to my first day of detention." Jim said sarcastically as he gathered his books to his chest so it hid the pattern of his sweater vest.

Jim hurried towards the assigned classroom that usually held detention, the halls were sparse as school had ended 10 minutes ago and Jim was hoping Khan had been part of the crowd that had left.

"What's the hurry Point-Dexter?" Khan's mocking voice rang out as Jim was slammed against the row of lockers behind him causing him to gasp loudly as his books scattered.

"I have to go Khan, so please just let me go." Jim grasped at the jock's wrist fruitlessly, he was never any good at P.E so his strength was nothing compared to the football player.

"Is that anyway to treat your old friend Jim?" Khan asked sounding hurt, but the grin on his face gave him away.

"What do you want today Khan?" Jim asked his shoulders slumping resigned to whatever beating he was going to get today.

"Just wanted to remind you that I'm still here." Khan smirked and Jim sighed knowing exactly where this was going.

* * *

Leonard McCoy popped the bubble his chewing gum had formed; he was bored out of his skull. He had finished his entire workload prior and Christine had taken his phone before he slinked off to detention and now he regretted letting her take it. He was the only one in detention as per usual, not that he blamed them he knew that most were put off by his punk appearance and ran the other way. Even if he had company they would hide in the corner and not make eye contact, it was something Len was used to now but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The door creaked open making Len eye the doorway curiously and blinked at the sight of a cute, blond teen maybe a year or two younger than him enter the room. He was clutching his books to his chest and one lens of his glasses was broken, his head was down as he shuffled towards the closet seat. Len pursed his lips as he took in the obvious injuries the cute nerd was sporting. It didn't set well with him so he pushed backwards away from his desk with a scrap of his chair. He saw the blond flinch slightly at the nose and it just steeled his resolve. He walked over to where the teen was sitting and perched himself on the edge of the desk, hating the way the blond flinched back like he was expecting a blow.

"Are you okay kid?" Leonard asked concerned, he blamed his father for dragging him to the hospital he worked at ever since he was little.

"I-I'm fine." The nerd stuttered glancing up at Leonard with big beautiful blue eyes and those paired with that voice had Leonard flushing.

"I'm Leonard McCoy, welcome to detention." Leonard smiled offering his hand towards the blond.

"H-hi, I'm Jim Kirk." Jim took the offered hand hesitantly before giving Leonard a blinding smile.

"Jimmy, nah I think kid suits you more." Leonard couldn't help but reach out and ruffle the fluffy blond hair, it was softer than it looked and the action got an adorable pout in return.

"So does that make you an old man?" Jim asked, tilting his head innocently making Leonard sputter.

"Yeah kid sure, don't mind me and my old bones over here." Leonard huffed as he dragged the chair from the other desk over so he could sit across from Jim.

"Bones it is then." Jim said cheerfully as Leonard blinked at him as he tried to understand how he just got a nickname from this adorable nerd.

"So I ask again, what happened to you?" Leonard reached out, fingers tracing the broken frames of his glasses.

"Nothing unusual, just Khan." Jim brushed Leonard's black painted fingers away, apparently not bothered by the dark clothing and punk feeling Leonard was giving off.

"Khan, that ass from the football team?" Leonard raised an eyebrow, a growl building up in his throat.

"The one and only, he have has been after me ever since we were freshmen." Jim shrugged it off.

"That's not right kid." Leonard said firmly, taking Jim's chin between his fingers forcing the blond to look at him so he could see how serious Leonard was being right now.

"I know, but he's Komack's favorite and for some reason Komack hates me. Nothing I can do about it, besides… I got to meet you by getting detention." Jim blushed prettily making Leonard's heart jump in his chest.

"That's a pretty lucky break then kid." Leonard smirked making Jim laugh and swat Leonard's hand away playfully as the bell that signaled detention was over rang startling the two out of the little world they had fallen into.

Jim hurriedly gathered his books; Leonard simply grabbed his black messenger bag slinging it over his shoulder and followed the adorable nerd out of the classroom, sauntering after the hurried footsteps of Jim.

"What's your rush Jimbo?" Leonard asked curiously.

"I have to meet my little brother Pavel in half an hour, he's finally introducing me to his boyfriend Hikaru." Jim explained looking over his shoulder at the other teen, his cheeks bright pink as he took in the whole outfit Leonard was wearing.

"Gonna be the big scary brother then?" Leonard asked playfully, leaning against the locker as Jim opened his own to stuff his books into it.

"I'm not really a scary kind of guy." Jim shook his head as he pulled his windbreaker onto his torso.

"If you need someone to scare the boyfriend off I offer my services." Leonard blurted out, freezing when he realized what he said and he felt his own cheeks heat up.

"Sounds like a date, meet you at Cadet's in half an hour?" Jim shut his locker, smiling up at Leonard happily. Leonard just nodded mutely, taken aback by how easily and happily Jim agreed. Jim stood up on his tippy toes and pressed his lips to the light scruff that was covering Leonard's cheek before he hurried away leaving a blushing, grinning Leonard in his wake.

"I missed you at the game last night Jim." Khan sighed dramatically as he stood in front of Jim by the blond's locker. Jim tugged at the turtleneck he wore that day, feeling uneasy as he looked around. Some students had stopped to watch and he spotted Spock and Nyota at the edge of the crowd giving him concerned looks.

"I was on a date actually Khan." Jim held his head up high, a smile playing on his lips as he thought about Bones and the precious night. It also helped that he scared Hikaru and Pavel already adored the southern accented punk.

"A date? Who would want to date you nerd?" Khan scoffed and Jim clenched his fists as he opened his mouth to retort.

"There you are babe, sorry I'm late." Leonard's southern drawl rang out as he slipped through the crowd to stand next to him, dropping his black leather jacket over his shoulders. Jim slid his arms into the sleeves before leaning against Leonard's side.

"That's right he's dating me, got a problem with that?" Leonard drawled, raising an eyebrow at the crowd.

"McCoy?" Khan swallowed, even he knew about the upperclassmen.

"Jim Kirk is mine, so if you ever hurt him again… Well." Leonard grinned wolfishly at Khan before turning, putting his hand on the locker beside Jim's head, leaning down and planting a heated kiss on Jim's lips in front of the whole school basically. Jim clutched at Leonard's shirt as he kissed back, when they parted Leonard slung an arm over his shoulders and easily steered him away from the crowd.

"You're the best Bones." Jim beamed at his new boyfriend who smirked at him, kissing his forehead knowingly.


End file.
